A dielectric resonator antenna (DRA) is formed from a dielectric resonator mounted on a metal surface providing a ground plane which is fed a signal for transmission. DRA antennas are used at microwave and higher frequencies, such as millimeter wave, E-Band and fifth generation (5G) spectrum bands due to their size, bandwidth and radiation efficiency. The resonance frequency is determined by the dimensions and dielectric constant εr of the dielectric material which can be determined based upon the composition and structure of the material used.
Multi-band antenna arrays offer increased transmission capacity with small size antennas and steerable multi-band arrays are very beneficial for phased array systems at desired frequency bands. However multi-band interleaved antennas need either isolated or dual-mode feed networks. The use of dual-mode feeds results in additional complexity, size and cost of the array. Interleaved antennas with a dual mode feed offer lower cost but often suffer from strong coupling between bands which can impact performance.